The Dance
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: Aang and Katara do the most amazing dance in the history of FOREVER! Here's the same dance from 'The Headband' from Katara's POV and with my own alternate ending! R


Dance Party

_In Katara's POV_

Now, I know our gang has had a few strange ideas in the past, but a _dance party?_ It just seems so… how did Sokka put it…? Oh yeah, silly. I don't have anything against dancing, but… these kids have never danced in their lives, which is kind of sad, and can Aang dance at all? He's a very cultural person, yes, but I've never actually seen him dance before. Though, being an airbender, he has to be graceful, doesn't he?

Now that I think about it, a dance party isn't such a bad idea. I mean, if these kids are the future of the Fire Nation, and if we can change their perspective on things now, they wouldn't be killers in the future, and there would be less chance of a, I couldn't bear if this happened, a second war.

_Setting up for the party…_

Aang seems really excited. I'm surprised that he bounced back from depression so quickly, actually. Did something happen when he ran away that night that he didn't tell us about? Or maybe it's just that happy attitude of his that won't let him stay mad for long. Just one of the many things to love about him… not that I love Aang or anything, I mean, he's my best friend, a-and I don't think I could like him like that… could I?

The party goers have finally turned up, and nobody, and I mean NOBODY is dancing. You would think that at least some of these kids could move? Now, I suppose I'm an okay dancer, but these people… they just refuse to budge! When Aang finally noticed this, he showed them some old Fire Nation dances and… he's good! Really spectacular! I guess he learned all this from his friend Kuzon, but who can be sure? He showed them something called the Phoenix's Flight, along with one other move, and I won't say I didn't ooh and ahh and clap with all the rest.

Aang did a few graceful flips and turns, and finally, everyone was dancing! Some were… a little strange, some were barely moving, but having fun all the same. And then Aang went over to… a girl? Who was this?

He offered her a hand, and she quickly took it… a little too quickly, I'd say. He took her to the center of the floor, and showed her a dance in front of everyone else, something from Ba Sing Se. Aang wasn't dancing _with_ her, but it still filled me with rage, all the same. And when Sokka commented on this, I sourly replied. I hope I wasn't _too_ obvious. Toph can usually detect stuff like that.

Am I really jealous of this girl, though? I haven't even met her, talked to her before in my life! And why am I feeling jealous anyway? I can't love Aang! He's… he's perfect, I admit. Well, not perfect, but there are so many lovable traits inside him. He can lighten the mood in any situation, he loves, he cares, he'd take a fireball for a friend. I think… I think I _am_ in love.

But I don't think he'd ever return the feeling. He's the avatar. He's way more important than a waterbender from the South Pole! Plus, he's gonna be busy. You know, saving the world, stopping war, making peace, who'd want a husband who'd rarely be there?

I have the answer: I would.

I'd travel with him, wherever he goes. What I don't think he knows is, I'm always gonna be there for him. There's no way he could ever get rid of me.

So here I am, sitting at a table… alone. I don't know where Toph went to, and I think Sokka went to flirt with some girls. Either way, I'm sitting here without anyone to talk to. I lost sight of Aang after he left the girl (thank goodness), so I don't even have him to chat with.

And suddenly, a hand is being held out to me. I look at the owner of the hand's face to see that it's the avatar, my best friend, my crush, Aang. He wants to dance with me! Not _show_ me a dance, actually dancing with each other. In your face, girl-who's-name-I-don't-know!

But I feel nervous, for some unknown reason. I try to make excuses, but he tells me to take his hand and suddenly, all of my worries disappeared.

I take his hand, and he whisks me away to the floor. Aang whispers in my ear, and we begin to move together, nearly as one. Eventually, every face in the room is looking in our direction. I see Toph smirking, why I don't know. Does she know something I don't? I see Sokka looking a little ticked. Does he know what Toph does? When I mention the people looking in our direction, Aang just says not to pay attention to them. It was just me and him.

Me and him… it made me blush, I could feel it. I hoped he didn't notice it though.

And then, that's when we started to move. There were flips and spins, coming straight from our waterbending lessons, all of them graceful and beautiful, even though they were never rehearsed. At one point, our faces were so close, I just wanted to lean in and kiss him on the lips. Was it just me, or did I see that he wanted that, too?

While dancing, I saw the face of the girl, the one who Aang showed the dance to. She looked sad, depressed. Was… was _she _jealous of _me?_ It seems kind of ironic, and I know I shouldn't be, but I'm sort of happy she was feeling this way.

At the end of the dance, I twirled in his arms and he dipped me. Everyone was clapping, louder than when Aang was showing off different moves. And even though we were both sweaty, we were both smiling, looking into each other's eyes. We just stayed in that position, until our smiles faded, and for some reason, we were leaning closer, and closer…

We kissed. A deep, passionate kiss that I wish could have lasted forever. I could hear cheering, clapping, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing louder than the applause for our dance. There were two particular shouts that stood out more than the others. One yelled, "IT'S ABOUT TIME, TWINKLE TOES!" The other one yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU AA… KUZON!" I can let you guess whose mouths the words came from.

When we finally pulled away, I was smiling, and I saw Aang was, too, as well as blushing. So now I knew he loved me, he knew I loved him. I couldn't be happier!

I saw the face of my brother, Toph, and the girl again. Toph was positively beaming. So _this _was what she knew. Sokka looked outraged, like he was gonna pounce at any moment. He probably would, if we didn't move soon. And the girl… she looked sad, and I could see a single tear fall from her face. I feel sorry for her, but at the same time, I feel like I could take off and fly. And from what Aang told me later, she had a boyfriend she could crawl back to.

Aang and I stayed in that dip position for a few more minutes, when the head master of the Fire Nation school stormed in. Both of us looked up, still in that position, and saw him glaring at Aang. We gasped, and on the inside, I sighed. This means I would have to face Sokka, I would have to come out of this position, I would have to move away from Aang.

That Fire Nation party-pooper.

_The End_


End file.
